The Tournament
by vLance
Summary: Khar is a skilled warrior competing in a tournament held by The Institute of War to decide the next champion for The League. He must face many other competitors with unique skills, as well as other conflicts outside of the tournament. Will he be able to overcome his obstacles and achieve his goal of becoming a champion? (Rated T for language and violence, possibly M in the future.)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

I shivered suddenly as I stepped out of the train car and into the cooled world of Demacia in autumn. I felt my lungs nearly freeze as I took a deep breath and scanned the area around me. The newly built train station had design very similar to that of Piltover, out of place amongst the older style of the city-state. The people that wandered the area were from all over Runeterra, representing the wonder of the massive train system recently created by Heimerdinger and Jayce. I began walking forward towards the exit of the station, before long someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to around curiously, not sure if anyone from Demacia would know who I was. It was a taller man with his face shrouded by his hood, a part of his purple robes. At first I was alarmed before realizing it was clearly a summoner from The Institute of War.

"Are you Khar? The competitor?" He asked, looking at me so his eyes just barely revealed themselves.

I relaxed completely, "Yes, I am. Are you here to escort me?" I had come to Demacia for a tournament ran by The Institute. The winner or the tournament would receive a chance to become a champion for The League of Legends. It had recently become difficult for someone to become a champion due to the large amount of them. Some of the less used champions had even had their status removed as The Institute became more serious.

"Yes I am actually." He began walking in front of me. "Follow me please." I did as he asked and followed him out of the train station and towards the city. We made our way quickly into the city and through the streets, which were filled with all kinds of people just like the train station. The tournament had not only brought in competitors from all over but spectators as well.

We approached a large building, the arena in sight. "This is where you'll be staying during the event." He gestured to the door. "Please go inside and there will be someone to show you to your room. I have other competitors to escort soon." He started to walk back towards the station. "Have a good day sir."

"Thank you summoner, I appreciate it." I turned to the door and opened it, stepping inside. The lobby of the building was large and was filled with summoners and people who appeared to be other competitors. I approached the desk and a man with a light suit, dark hair, and a pale face turned to me.

"Name?" He asked me, barely glancing at me as he shuffled things around on his desk.

"Khar. I'm a competitor for the tournament."

He quickly flipped through a list and pointed at a name, looking up at me. "The Energy Warrior?" He asked quickly, still not focused on one thing in particular.

"Uh, yes that's me." The Energy Warrior was a title given to me by my mentor. It had to with my abilities. I could bring energy into my body and use it for an infinite amount of things.

"Room 324. TAO! His shout caught me off guard. A man with a medium build and an odd outfit approached us. "Show this man to his room please. 324." He was still fiercely multitasking.

The man nodded at him then looked at me. "Got any luggage?" His voice was strangely deep and didn't fit his appearance. I shook my head and he gestured for me to follow him to a staircase. The stairway was oddly narrow for how large the building was, it seemed out of place.

As we started walking up the stairs someone caught my eye. A girl with short white hair glanced at me with her glowing amber eyes. Her bangs slightly covered her fave and her hair was clipped in the back. She was stunning, but also strangely familiar. I caught her eye for a second before we both looked away and continued on our separate ways.

"Who was that?" I asked Tao as we got onto the third floor.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "That was Riven. The Exile."

My eyes widened in realization. Riven was a champion for the league for a long time and was very powerful on the fields of justice. "I never thought I'd see her here of all places." I whispered to myself.

"Here we are. Enjoy your stay." Tao handed me a key to my room and walked away. I said my thanks and entered my room.

The room was surprisingly large with a queen bed, a good sized bathroom, and even a private sauna. The walls were painted a nice reddish color and the carpet was soft and colored lightly. The furniture was large as well, a couch and two chairs, as well as a fireplace. For a room on the third floor of the building it was extremely nice and had great features. I looked in the closet to see that my clothes had been delivered and were all hanging up.

I took a look around, satisfied. I looked towards my bed, wondering if I should rest. I took off my shirt and climbed into the soft mountain of cushion, quickly and easily drifting off.

* * *

Knocking could be heard at my door, disturbing my sleep. I quietly grumbled and got up slowly, my shoulders slumped.

When I opened the door I was met by someone unfamiliar, a girl with blue hair down to her shoulders and a multi-colored skirt on with a matching shirt, long sleeved. Her skin was pale but not in a way that made it seem like she was never outside and her green eyes pierced mine when she looked into them.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw I wasn't wearing a shirt. I realized after she did and quickly mumbled an apology, reaching for my shirt from before and putting it on quickly.

When I turned back to her she gave a friendly smile and offered her hand to me. "Hi there!" She greeted me with a slightly elevated volume to her voice. "I'm Tris. I'm a competitor for the tournament."

I shook her hand firmly and returned her smile. "Hi Tris, I'm Khar. I'm a competitor too."

"Oh believe me I know who you are Khar."

I was confused. "Really? Why is that?"

"Do you remember what happened a few years ago in the Kumungu jungle?" Her face turned serious so quickly it took me off guard.

"Yeah, of course I do. Where you there?" I asked, remembering the day in my mind. Tris was about to respond when I stopped her, my memory coming back. "I do remember you actually, you were the young girl that was nearly killed by that giant cougar, right?"

She smiled again. "Yeah I was. But you saved me."

I blushed at her genuine warm smile, scratching the back of my head out of nerve. "I just did what anyone would've done."

Four years ago I was wondering the Kumungu jungle training my reflexes and senses when I came across a group of people, they were clearly lost. When I saw them they were being attacked by a large cougar and two of them were nearly killed, I chased it away before it had a chance to finish any of them off and went back to my training after helping them back up. They asked my name and I told them, which was how Trist knew who I was.

Her face seemed annoyed. "Don't put yourself down like that!" She got closer to me slightly, "You saved three lives that day and you did it so impressively!"

My smile grew. "I'm glad you thought I was impressive, it really wasn't much."

Her smile returned yet again, her smile was always the exact same, dimples on both cheeks and her mouth never opening. "It really was, you're the reason I decided to become a wuju warrior."

I paused. "Wuju?"

She nodded. "I was Master Yi's apprentice for the past 4 years. Now I want to become a champion and join him on the fields of justice."

My face showed my surprise. "That's really impressive actually. There aren't many who can still use wuju."

"Thank you that means a lot." She said, her smile growing. "I learned from Wukong as well, my style of fighting is kind of a mixture of theirs."

"I look forward to facing you in the competition then, Tris."

Her serious expression from before returned without warning. "You saved my life but just know, I won't go easy on you."

I grinned. "I'd be disappointed if you did honestly. I like a challenge."

Her usual smile came back. "I'm glad! I heard you were in this competition and wanted to come and meet you, thank you for what you did."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

We looked at each other before she spoke up, "I'm was thinking of seeing what the area around here was like, would you wanna join me?"

I nodded, "sure, let's go."

* * *

The hotel was surrounded by the beautiful city-state of Demacia, filled with brightly colored buildings, streets, and people, as well as older style architecture that was amazing.

I walked down the streets of Demacia next to Tris, who was as astounded as I was at out surroundings.

"It's so beautiful..." She whispered mostly to her self.

"It really is." I agreed.

I looked at her as we walked, her face was happy and excited. It was different than her smile, she looked like she was very impressed with everything around her, like she had never seen a large city before.

We continued walking and I took a look at the crowd near us, catching another glimpse of the white haired girl I had seen before.

"Riven." I said under my breath. There was something about her that made my mind stop, like she was using some spell on me. She looked back at me and she made eye contact with me before we both looked away, just like before.

"Khar."

I jumped, waking from my trance as Tris said my voice. "Huh? I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted any food, that place looks good." She pointed to a smaller building and smiled.

"You're hungry?"

She nodded energetically. "Starving."

I agreed to go inside, and we did.

* * *

I felt extremely satisfied as I walked out with Tris, our stomachs very full with warm food.

"That was fantastic." She purred happily.

"Amazing." I agreed, nodding slightly.

We continued walking, now towards the hotel before I stopped to say something to Tris.

"How did this just happen?" I asked her, genuinely puzzled.

"How did what happen?" She was confused as well, but only by my question.

"I don't know it's strange that we practically just met and now we're getting food together and walking around."

Her face was less joyful. "Do you regret coming out with me?"

"No no, that's not it. I enjoyed myself. It just seems odd, it was pretty sudden."

She tilted her head. "You're right, it was kind of sudden. Not in a bad way though right?"

"Right."

"Well then let's just except it" She smiled brightly at me and we began walking again back to our hotel as the day came to a close and the first day of the competition neared.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'm sorry if any of this seemed rushed or something, please let me know what you thought. I'll try to do better next chapter, it should be longer too. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **Overlooking the last chapter, I kind of switched gears with Tris and Khar really suddenly, I'll try to make everything more gradual from now on.**_

* * *

I glanced at the clock. 9:49, eleven minutes before the first round would begin. I nervously tapped on the table I was sitting at, feeling my pulse shake my body. I had no idea who I'd be going up against for this round, they gave no hints or warnings to anyone. The idea was that if you didn't know who it was, you couldn't do research, and you couldn't exploit weaknesses immediately.

I glanced around the lobby, surrounded by the other competitors. As I scanned the room I caught someone's eye, not for the first time. It was Riven, The Exile. I managed to randomly find her and make eye contact three times now, it was getting odd. Especially since she was in the lobby with all the competitors.

Usually we'd quickly look away from each other but this time, she help my stare. The stare she gave me wasn't nice, but wasn't mean either. If anything, it was suspicious. She began to walk towards me, surprising me. She sat down at the table, across from me, and looked at me again.

"Are you trying to keep an eye on me or something? I feel like everywhere I look lately I see you." Her voice was vaguely threatening, but had a hint of genuine curiosity to it.

"I, uh..." I dropped her eye contact. "No."

"That's not very convincing."

I looked back at her. "I wasn't, I promise. I'm surprised to have seen you again as you are. What are you doing here, anyway?"

She stood up straighter, previously leaning over the table. Her suspicion seemed to have faded. "I'm a competitor."

I was shocked, confused. "What? I thought you were a champion." My voice betraying my attempted professionalism.

"Yeah well," She looked away from me, gloomy. "I did too."

"So then you're here to win your title back?"

Her gaze returned to me, a smirk on her face. "Hell yes I am."

"Well then Riven, good luck to you." I gave her a sincere smile.

She returned it, her cocky smirk fading. "To you as well, uh..." She paused. "I didn't catch your name."

"Khar, The Energy Warrior."

She let out a small giggle, it seemed out of character from her appearance. "I love the title. Good luck out there Khar." She started to get up and walk away. Before I could respond a loud bell rang, signaling that the first round would soon begin. I had to go prepare.

* * *

I slowly walked out on to the platform. The fights went one at a time, so others could watch. The majority of the fights wouldn't be laid out this way but this was the institutes way of letting the competitors take notes on each other, contradicting other rules they had in place.

My fight was about to begin, prior to mine most of the fights were boring. Either one person was far better than the other or the fight would get drawn out in an unexciting way. It was finally my time to give it a go and I was getting anxious.

An announcer's voice came from above: "Up first, we have Khar. Khar the energy warrior! Hopefully his flashy title isn't just for show." Didn't take long for me to recognize the voice. They had let Draven, The Glorious Executioner, announce for the tournament. Fantastic.

I walked into my spot on the platform and waved at the spectators in the rows around me, far above me. People cheered, likely for the battle rather than me. I stopped waving and looked ahead, waiting for my opponent.

"And his opponent, Acier, The Steel Nemesis!"

A very, _very_ large man covered in strange armor stepped forward. He was equipped with two hammers, equal in size. They were also quite large. I closed my eyes, not letting his size distract me from my chance of victory.

He stepped into his position as well and I prepared myself, focusing on all the energy around me.

I felt some hang in the air and some rush around me. I felt the life energy of the man in front of me and the heat from the spectators' bodies. My eyes were closed but I could sense everything around me.

"Let the match..." Draven started.

I began to absorb that energy into my body, giving off a dim light.

"Begin!"

I kept going, focusing hard and finally absorbing all I could into my body. I opened my eyes in enough time to see Acier charging at me. I quickly leaped sideways, doing it quickly enough to avoid him. His size left him slow. That would be my advantage.

I turned behind me and watch as he began to slam one of his hammer, keeping a close eye on both hands to anticipate when and where he would strike.

 _both to my right._

I trusted my instinct and jumped to my left. His attack would be slow enough to give me time to get my own weapon. I opened my hand and lifted it forward, drawing the energy I absorbed out into it. An object began to form in my hand, the particles of energy dancing around my hand and shining.

The started to form which was all I needed, I ran around to Acier's other side as he brought back up his massive hammers. He seemed to evaluate the situation very well. He threw his hammers to the side and clenched his fist. He knew he couldn't be that slow against me.

The weapon began to form in my hand as I looked around quickly. The platform had been surrounded in some barrier, like summoner's rift. I would be able to kill Acier without actually killing him. Neither of us even had to hold back.

I smirked at Acier, we stared each other down. He was easily twice my size in height and every other aspect of my body. My weapon was fully formed. A war-hammer made of pure energy.

I darted forward. The war-hammer had the same strength as if it were made of steel, but was nearly weightless. I jumped in the air, spinning once in the air to give my swing more force. I was aiming for his chest but he moved unexpectantly. My hammer slammed into his shoulder.

The force of the blow clearly hurt Acier, but not as badly as I would've liked.

I landed on the ground and dashed backwards to avoid another slam from his massive fist. I stumbled as I did before, not considering his strength. This time he had the advantage.

He used his strength to launch himself forward. I formed a shield of energy over my chest; but did not have the time to form it fully. He smashed his fist against my chest and sent me flying backwards.

My shield absorbed some of the impact but the punch had enough impact to make my hammer disperse. I skidded against the ground before coming to a stop, flat on my back. I could taste blood in my mouth. He really did hit me hard.

Sprung up from the ground and looked around for Acier. He had disappeared. Where could a man around 10 feet hide in an open arena?

Then it hit me, as he almost did. I looked above me to see a massive ball of steel hurtling downward towards me. I used almost the last of my energy to push myself backwards, evading the devestating blow.

I jumped off of the ground as he crashed into it. The platform beneath him crumbled under the force. I didn't have much energy left, and I'd have no time to recharge. I'd have to be clever.

I focused on thinking as he recovered. I had to think _fast_.

"It seems The Energy Warrior just might be out of moves!" Draven shouted to the audience.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet." I grunted.

A plan finally formed in my head, but there was no guarantee it would work.

I focused all my remaining energy into two places: my feet and one of my hands.

I waited for Acier to make his move, and then I made mine.

I sprung myself high into the air. I was going to use Acier's own tactic against him.

When I reached my peak and started to fall, I used the energy surrounding me to somewhat control my descent. I aimed myself straight for Acier, glowing fist ready.

I reached my target and slammed my impowered fist into his chest, the force cracking his armor. The monster of a man was sent flying backwards, pieces of his armor being left behind as the chestplate crubmled.

I smirked. My risky idea had paid off.

Acier stood up, clearly struggling from the blow. His chestplate was extremely damaged, and so was his body. With his chest exposed I would be able to kill him quickly and easily.

I absorbed only a small amount of energy, enough to form a dagger in my hand. It was time to bring the fight to an end.

I sprinted towards my opponenet as the dagger finished forming in my hand. He simply waited and tried to anticipate my attack.

He slowly swung his fist at me and I swiftly dodged it, as well as his follow up attack. I jumped and shoved my dagger into his heart before pushing off of him.

I landed gracefully on the ground in a crouched position and stood up. The behemoth crumbled to the ground before me.

"It appears we have a winner, Khar, The Energy Warrior!" Draven called out.

I smiled in satisfaction as the crowd cheered for me. The platform quickly repaired itself before healing Acier and I. I looked around one last time at the crowd before leaving the platform and going back to the lobby.

* * *

"That was intense." A familiar voice called as I entered the tavern/lobby. It was Tris. "And quite impressive."

"Oh, Thanks Tris. Same to you, you did amazing in your match."

She slightly blushed. "Thanks. I forgot how cool you it looks when you do your thing."

I grinned. "It's my favorite part of my abilities honestly."

"Really?" She smiled, amused. "You can use energy to form weapons and heighten your senses, but your favorite part is how it looks?"

"Is that bad?"

"Honestly? It's kind of cute." She said, showing her signature smile. Dimples and all.

It was my turn to blush. "So then, we're both moving on to the next round."

"You're right. Maybe we'll be able to get that match we talked about. You against me." Her tone was friendly but face was slowly becoming more serious, something that happened often.

"Hopefully. Like I said, I like a challenge."

"Good." Her face was now beginning to change back to its normal warm, friendly state. "Do you wanna do somethi-"

Tris was cut off by a voice calling her name, a short girl.

She looked at her then back at me, an apologetic expression on her face. "Sorry Khar, I have to do something with my friend. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah, sure." We smiled at each other as a farewell and she took off towards her friend. I looked around for something else to occupy myself with.

There was another match going on, I looked to investigate. I looked out from the large window of the lobby, observing the fight.

The contestants appeared to be someone I didn't recognize and... Riven.

I watched as Riven charged forward quickly, suddenly dodging to the side as her opponent shot out a projectile towards her. She dashed forward, getting close enough to stun her opponent, allowing her to give a small amount of slashes before being pushed back. Her opponent shot multiple projectiles towards her/ She managed to dodge a few but took a few shots in the process.

Riven dashed away, blocking and dodging some of the attacks and stood still for a second, raising her broken sword into the air. It repaired itself instantly, it was like magic.

Her opponent's eyes widened in shock, clearly unaware of her true capabilities. Riven dashed forward again, slashing her sword in the air and releasing a slash of energy aimed at her opponent. It sliced clean through his chest, the killing blow.

I observed Riven. Other than mildly increased breathing she had barely broken a sweat. I was amazed at her skill.

 _How did she ever lose her place in The League?_

* * *

"You did amazing Riven!" I praised the former-champion as I caught sight of her, she approached me. She still didn't seem worn out at all from her fight just a few minutes before.

She grinned with confidence. "Thanks Khar, it was nothing." I smiled at her clearly sarcastic remark. "It was actually nice to fight again, it's been a while."

It took effort to stop my jaw from dropping. "That was you when you're rusty?" My surprise wasn't slightly hidden.

Her grin grew a bit, clearly flattered. "Uh, yeah. Honestly didn't think it was all that impressive."

"It definitely was."

"You did pretty well too, I gotta say." She playfully hit my shoulder. Her face suddenly lost its expression. "Well it's been nice chatting and all, Khar but I should get going." Her eyes were focused on the entrance, her expression completely changed, similar to Tris' sudden serious moments. Her words didn't even seem like she said them.

"Uh, yeah alright." I replied awkwardly. _What just happened?_

I watched as she walked at a brisk pace to the door, trying to figure out what triggered that reaction from her. I looked around cautiously, deciding if I should follow her or not. Before I knew it I was walking quickly, following her exact path and trying to remain unseen. I watched as she approached another door cautiously, crouched low. she seemed like she might be following someone as well. _Who could she have seen for her to react like that?_

She entered the room and after a few seconds I followed. As I entered the room slowly I examined it quickly, using my abilities to heighten my senses. I hid behind a box, the room seemed to be a storage area. Riven stopped being cautious, wanting the person in front of her to notice that she was there now. The man she had been following was much farther ahead of her than I was of her. Regardless of the distance between them the man in front of her noticed her presence right away.

The man turned towards Riven, revealing himself to both of us. My mouth opened in surprise, it was Yasuo, The Unforgiven.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry this took so long to finish, a lot of shit has been happening as of late. I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought (criticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive)**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	3. Chapter 3: Training

_**A/N: Wow, I've been gone for a while. I lost interest in fanfiction for a bit but I'm back and wanted to continue with one of my favorite stories I've written. So the style might be a little different but I'm ready to get back into it. Let's go. \**_

* * *

"Why are you here, Yasuo?" Riven's voice was filled with hate. "I'm the one who got kicked out, not you."

He smirked at her. "I'm only here to scout the possible competition."

"It feels like you're here to taunt me." Her fists were tightly clenched.

"Now why would I do that?" His smirk grew as he spoke.

"We both know why I got kicked out of the league, Yasuo. I know why you're really here." She stepped towards him.

My eyes widened. _How had Yasuo gotten Riven kicked out?_

"Oh? Why might that be?" He leaned forward as she got closer to him.

"To stop me from getting back into the league!" Riven's voice was getting louder as she got angrier.

"Sounds plausible." His face turned serious. "You know there's no way I'm letting you back into the league, Riven."

"I still don't understand why you're doing this to me." She was quieter now, more sad than angry.

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"For not knowing whatever random reasons you might have? You've got to be kidding me!" Back to angry.

"I've told you before what you did to me. What you did all those years ago"

She tensed up. before she could respond Yasuo spoke again.

"Someone else is in here."

I sighed and stood up.

Riven's eyes widened. "Khar? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Khar? A contestant?" Yasuo's voice was cold. He gave me a death glare.

"I could tell something was up so I followed you in here," I explained to Riven, feeling I did the right thing.

"I don't need you to protect me, Khar." Riven's anger was now pointed at me.

"I know you don't, I just-"

"Get out of here. This isn't any of your business." Riven stared me down as Yasuo did.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly as I backed up. "I didn't mean-"

"Get out!" Riven yelled this time.

I walked quickly out of the room and back into the spectating area. I found a bench and sat down, pressing my back against the wall behind it.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wiped the water from my body and scrubbed the moisture from my hair.

After drying off I grabbed clothes for myself. Blue jeans, a black T-shirt, a gray and black jacket, and a pair of black sneakers. I slipped into the clothes and walked out of my room.

I needed to train. I hadn't trained in weeks and it showed during my performance against Acier. I hoped someone would be willing to spar in the training area. Training against dummies was never any fun.

I entered the training area and looked around. The room was massive with difference sections meant for different styles of combat. Many competitors were training, enhancing their skills to fight in the next round.

I could see a fire mage blasting away training dummies, a well-built soldier slashing and dodging in a sparring match with another soldier-type, and someone that caught my eye.

"Tris!" I called to her. She was slashing at projectiles flying towards her. She slashed at one more before getting away and turning off the projectile device.

"Hey Khar!" She made her way towards me. "Training?"

"How'd you guess?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. This place has a ton of equipment." She looked around like I had done moments before.

She was wearing a short loose skirt like she always was. This time it was black with white stripes down the side. Her shirt was the opposite, a loose white blouse with a black stripe down each side.

She turned to me, green eyes blazing with determination. "How about we spar? I want you to see what I can do." She grinned at me mischievously.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen you fight yet." All I knew about her fighting style was that it was some variation of wuju, which didn't narrow it down by much.

"Why not see it firsthand?" She kept grinning as she spoke.

"Alright, why not?" I shrugged and let Tris lead the way. She led me to a small fighting platform that was luckily unoccupied. I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground next to me.

"Gonna hold back?" I called to her on the other side.

I could just barely see her smile. "If I didn't I'd kill you!" She called back.

I grinned back. This was sure to be fun.

I focused hard and absorbed a good amount of energy into my body, feeling every muscle in my body grow lighter and my senses become enhanced.

"You ready?" Tris asked from the other side.

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"GO!"

The last word was said in unison as we dashed towards each other. We ran towards each other as the energy shaped into a training sword in my hand, similar to the real one she was wielding.

She sliced at my shoulder with her blade and I blocked it with mine. She swiped up for my head but I ducked under the attack. I decided to attack, going for her legs. She knocked the sword away with hers and shoved her shoulder into my chest, a move I wasn't expecting.

I jumped back a couple feet to observe her technique. It was truly a combination of her masters, with a bit of her own style sprinkled in as well. It was like nothing I'd ever seen.

And she was just getting started.

I dashed at her again, ready to strike her when she disappeared. One of Wukong's tricks.

I looked to my left just in time to see her going for my side. I dodged to the side and struck her sword with mine to keep it from getting any closer to me.

Then, without warning, I was hit in my other side. I looked at her and she smirked. I turned to see who had struck me only to see Tris, again.

Out of confusion, I leaped backward to see what my situation was. There were two of her. Tris had made a clone of herself.

"Woah." Was all I could say.

"Right?" She had a huge smile on her face. "I learned Master Wukong's clone move and took it one step further." Her face made it clear how pleased she was with herself.

I couldn't help but smile too. "That's amazing." I was astonished at her abilities. Especially considering how her training had only begun a few years ago.

"Alright Khar enough gawking, let's get back to it!" Tris 1 and Tris 2 dashed forward simultaneously.

I jumped back again to keep the distance. I was busy forming another sword in my left hand. One sword would not be enough to beat them both.

I was barely capable of dodging the two of them at once but I managed to do so as I prepared my other sword.

Finally, it was finished forming and I was ready to fight back.

I fought them off blow after blow, more defense than offense. Occasionally I was able to attack them in between their own assaults.

The fight was getting more and more difficult. I could barely keep up with two of them at once. The only thing reason I could keep up with them was the raw energy flowing through my body. I had to figure out which was the original.

Though it was difficult to pick up, one of them was faster and stronger than the other. I focused hard while defending to make sure I was right, and I was.

I kept defending myself as I charged up the energy inside my body. Before long, I was ready to really fight back.

I sent out a blast of energy from my body, sending both of my opponents flying back.

I lunged for the real Tris and hit her in the stomach with the back of my sword. I hit her hard enough that her double disappeared. and she fell to her hands and knees.

My swords dispersed, the energy going back into the world around me.

"You okay, Tris?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah, that was one hell of a move."

"That was one hell of a wuju technique." I smiled at her and offered a hand.

"Definitely a good match." She took my hand and I pulled her up to her feet.

She winced as she stood up. "You really got me good, Khar."

I laughed nervously. "I hope I didn't get you _too_ good."

She flashed a grin. "Not possible."

"We'll see about that in the arena." I grinned too.

Her face suddenly grew serious, again.

"In the arena, I will not hold back like that. Not even for you."

I laughed nervously again. "Alright Tris, no need to get serious like that."

She lightened up again. "Sorry, can't help it." She giggled.

 _She's certainly odd._ I thought. _Impressive and fun, but still odd._

"Wanna go get some food?" I offered. "I worked up a bit of an appetite."

"Sure. I did too. Where should we go?"

"Wherever."

She rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm gonna start writing fanfics a lot more now and I wanna focus on this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	4. Chapter 4: Training pt2

_**Thanks to a review** **of**_ _ **the most recent chapter I've realized Khar isn't a great character so far. I'm going to try and add to his character as quickly as I can without it feeling forced. I welcome any other criticisms you guys may have because I want this to be a good story.**_

 _ **Anyways, let's get back into the story.**_

* * *

I let out a low groan as I felt the suns rays interrupt my dreams. I threw my blanket over my head, stubbornly trying to return to my slumber.

I waited for my dreams to return but my efforts were pointless. I flung my blanket off of my body and stared at the smooth white ceiling.

"Guess I don't have a choice in the matter," I grumbled as I pushed myself off of my bed. I planted my feet on the ground and hesitated one more time before putting finally standing up. I stretched my arms out as far as they'd go and let out a satisfied sigh.

The second round of the tournament wasn't for another day. The institute still prevented us from knowing who we'd meet in the arena, much to my dismay. If my fight in the first round had taught me anything, it's that I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was.

I spent the weeks prior to the tournament trying to learn the possibilities of my powers rather than keeping my physical self in good shape. Obviously, that had been a mistake. If I would be going head to head with people strong as Acier, I would need to find a way to get even stronger. But how?

My mind thought about my quick thinking during that fight, how I'd put all that energy into my fist. I managed to punch through nearly unbreakable armor with that move. Maybe I could expand on that somehow.

I shook my head, it was too early to try and hone my abilities. I needed to wake up.

I dug through my closet and picked out an outfit for the day. Black jeans, a light blue shirt, my gray jacket, and black sneakers. The style was simple, just the way I liked it.

I inspected myself in the mirror on the wall. It was the first time in a while I had given myself a good look. My shaggy silver hair complemented the icy blue in my eyes. Both went along with my pale skin, which would stay pale no matter how much sunlight it saw. I was never able to avoid my Freljordian appearance, no matter how hard I tried.

And believe me, I tried.

* * *

I sat down at a small table in the corner of the cafe. I cupped my hands around the coffee I had purchased and blew on it, attempting to bring down its scalding temperature. I took a small sip, slightly burning my lips. Setting down the drink, I cursed at myself.

The people around me in the cafe were seriously diverse. This was no different from the other groups of people here to see the tournament but still worth noting. I could see the scummy people of Bilgewater conversating with the highborn of Demacia. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Hey, Khar!" A familiar voice said from beside me.

I nearly jumped, I hadn't realized anyone was so close to me. I turned to see Tris looking down at me, a large smile on her face. "That seat taken?"

"Nope, it's all yours." I returned her smile.

She sat down and looked around for a second before turning her attention back to me. Her green eyes lacked the spark they had in training the day before.

"You tired, Tris?" I grinned at her.

"Yeah, I guess training really wore me out." She let out a small laugh.

"I can tell," I looked her up and down with a smirk. "You're wearing the same outfit you wore yesterday."

Her eyes widened as she looked down. "Oh shit, you're right." She put her face in her hands and sighed. "God."

I tensed up as I caught sight of Riven entering the cafe. She noticed me as well, leaving after glaring at me. I shook my head clear of her, worrying about it was a waste of time.

I looked back at Tris. "I mean, it could be worse." I offered as I took a sip of my coffee.

She looked up at the sound of my sipping. "I probably need some coffee too." She mumbled.

I stood up. "I'll get some for you."

"No Khar, you don't have to do that." She protested, but I was already on my way to the counter.

* * *

Slowly pushing the door open, I made my way into the training area. After hanging out with Tris for a bit longer, I chose to come back to train without her this time. I didn't need anyone to spar with this time anyway, this training would be a bit different.

I managed to find a small ring I could use. The only occupants were 5 training dummies. 4 were the size of regular people, one was almost as big as my former opponent, Acier. It would suffice.

After throwing my jacket to the ground, I started as I always did. I brought a necessary amount of energy into my body. Once the process was finished I concentrated hard, focusing on my right hand. Before long it began to glow, as it did in the arena. I smirked, I was actually capable of it without the adrenaline.

I looked to the dummy closest to me, one of the normal ones. I brought back my fist and swung it at the dummy. When I made contact with its body though, it wasn't the result I was hoping for.

When my fist my contact, the force of the blow wasn't contained like before. It quite literally blew up in my face.

I managed to land on my feet after being sent in the air, gritting my teeth in frustration. _Why didn't it work like last time?_

I tried again, the same result. I let out an irritated roar, incapable of understanding my failure.

I sat down on the ground and contemplated for a minute. Before long my mind back to a training session with my Master, a long time ago.

* * *

 **7 Years Ago**

* * *

"You are not focusing properly." My master patiently told me. "You will never control your power if you cannot focus."

I groaned, looking back at him. "That's what you keep telling me Master but I just can't figure it out."

"Try again." He told me. His aged tan face was only capable of 3 expressions. He was currently flashing his blank expression, the one he always had when lecturing me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel the energy in my body moving around freely. I had not yet learned to control it. I didn't think it would ever be possible.

The energy moved to my hand as I told it to. I attempted to form a solid ball in my hand, taking it one step at a time. For the 20th time that day, I failed.

I let out an exaggerated shout and punched the tree next to me. The trunk of the tree was shattered by the power of my blow. I stepped back in surprise. I hadn't meant to do it, I wasn't sure how I had even managed it.

"You see, child? The power is there. You must learn to _control_ it." He took a step towards me, hands remaining behind his back. "Your inability to control this power is all in your head, Khar." He touched his finger to his head. "A clear mind is _always_ necessary when mastering a new skill."

I stared at the remains of the tree, feeling determination fill my body. I turned to my master and nodded.

"Again."

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

I finished clearing my mind, a task that felt unnecessary to me before.

"A clear mind is _always_ necessary when mastering a new skill," I echoed my Master's words.

I stood up, clear headed and more determined than before, and made my way back to the dummy.

I repeated the process, this time with more focus.

Once I felt the energy pulsing in my fist I readied my fist and swung. I made contact with the dummy and the power from the blow blew it to pieces.

Perfect hit.

"I did it!" I threw my fist in the air out of excitement with a smile on my face.

"Very impressive." A sinister voice said to me. I looked to my left to see Yasuo approaching me. "Khar, was it?"

Every muscle in my body tensed at the sight of him. "What do you want?"

He put his hands up defensively. "Woah, woah. No need to get hostile."

"Answer the question, Yasuo."

"I just want to talk."

"What would we possibly have to talk about?" I turned my back to him and picked my jacket up off the ground, slipping into its sleeves.

"You, of course. I've been asking around and I've learned quite a bit about you."

At this point it wasn't possible to be any more tense.

"What did you hear?" I asked, my back still to him.

"Does the name Nkosi ring any bells?"

The name of my master.

Within seconds I had turned around, formed a dagger in my hand, and grabbed Yasuo by the collar. I pointed the dagger at his throat and glared into his eyes.

"Don't speak that name." I warned him. He simply smirked at me and kept speaking.

"What was a Freljordian doing training under an Ionian? Aren't you northerners supposed to be loyal?"

I tightened my grip on his collar. "I suggest you stop talking."

His smirk grew. "Or what? You'll kill me right here? You'll be disqualified."

After hesitating, I let go of his collar and dispersed the dagger from my hand.

"So tell me, which clan did you abandon to chase after Ionian martial arts?"

I kept glaring into his eyes. I wanted nothing than to kill him right then and there.

He glared back with eyes just as intense. "Well, Khar? Or should I say Sn-"

I used the energy in my hands to shove Yasuo away from me. He skidded against the floor and ended up on his side.

Before I could see him get up I made my way out of the training area as quickly as possible.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be long as hell. I plan on doing round 2 and finishing up Khar's backstory in one chapter. We'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	5. Chapter 5: Round 2

Wallowing in my own self-hatred. That's how I spent the remainder of the day. After running from my confrontation with Yasuo I simply stayed in my room and sulked.

I had no idea how any of that information got to him, how anyone knew who I truly was. Snjór, the son of a Freljorian general. I was meant to be a soldier in the civil war that destroyed my homeland. However I had no interest in fighting in a war that I despised, so I fled until I made my way to Ionia. But I never stopped fleeing from the truth.

I jumped as I heard a knock at my door. I tensed up, expecting to hear Yasuo's voice. Instead, I heard Tris.

"Khar? You in there?" Another knock.

I got up from my bed and made my way to the door. When I opened it I saw Tris, looking up at me and smiling. She still hadn't changed out of the clothes I'd teased her for earlier in the day. Odd as usual.

"Hey, Tris." I said, attempting a weak smile.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong?" she prodded.

I sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

She nodded. "Very."

I gestured for her to come inside, which she did.

She took a seat on the edge of my bed, I sat down in a chair across from her.

"So," Urgency was written all over her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

I stayed silent before looking up at her. "I don't know if I should."

She groaned. "You can't just let me come into your room and then not tell me. I didn't come in here to see you sulk about."

I contemplated telling her, juggling the idea around in my head. How would she react?

"Where are you from, Tris? Ionia?" I held her eye contact.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious." She giggled. "You are too right? Khar is a pretty Ionian name."

I flinched. "Well, kind of..." I looked at the ground.

"What?" She was confused, reasonably enough.

"I'm not who I say I am. Or at least... I wasn't always."

Tris stayed silent. I looked up at her. She had a serious expression on her face, like the one I'd seen many times before. It was different this time though, less intense than when she talked about fighting.

I kept going, looking back down. "I was born in Freljord. My father was Snjór Jökull, a general of the Freljord. I was also named Snjór Jökull."

"I guess I should've guessed you were from the north. Your appearance and all." I looked back up, her expression had softened a bit. "Go on, Khar."

I nodded. "My whole life I was taught to be exactly like my father, but I never enjoyed it for a second." I was wringing my hands nervously as I spoke. "It's like I was only born to be him. I didn't want to be him I wanted to be me. To be my own person."

"So you left?" She asked, quite literally on the edge of her seat at this point.

"Yeah. When I was 14 I left my home. I betrayed my clan because I couldn't do my duties as a Jökull."

She touched my arm to comfort me. I hadn't even noticed her move from the bed to the chair next to me. I looked at her. Her face was sympathetic. "It wasn't fair for that to be expected of you, Khal. Don't blame yourself." She rubbed my arm to console me. "Finish the story."

"Okay. When I left at first, I had no idea where to go I just wanted to leave the war torn north and go somewhere more peaceful. Then I remembered how interesting Ionia had always seemed to me when my tutor talked to me about it. I thought it was the perfect place for me to start a new life. So that's where I went."

"What about your powers? Where did they come from?"

"I was born with them. I just never knew I had them. Not until I met Nkosi, my master." I smiled at the thought of him. "He was more of a father to me than my real one. He sensed my powers and my potential. He took me in from the streets and trained me. Raised me. He showed me who I really was."

"What happened to him?"

I looked towards the ground and closed my eyes. "He died. So did my real father." I shook my head as I spoke. "I wasn't there to protect my master and I left my family without another man to keep the line going."

I looked back up at her, eyes wet but blazing. "That's why I want to join the league, Tris."

"Why?"

I held her gaze intensely. "Because if I don't, everything I've done has been for nothing."

* * *

I stared down at the arena below me. Round 2 of the tournament had begun and this match was important to me. It would be my first time _really_ seeing Tris on the battlefield.

I was beyond relieved to learn we wouldn't be facing each other in the arena yet. I'd had fun during our sparring match but we were both holding back, I didn't care to find out what would happen if we weren't. Not to mention after sharing my story with her in the hotel room the day before I could tell that we had a bond, and that bond was certainly stronger now.

"Coming out now we have Deletrear, The Mystic Man!" Draven's obnoxious voice bellowed around the stadium. "I gotta say man, your title could really use some work!"

I laughed under my breath but kept watching eagerly, sizing up Tris' opponent. Deletrear was a normal sized guy wearing orange and red hooded robes. He was walked calmly out into the arena, taking his place on his side. He was clearly a mage of some sort, I had no idea if Tris had experience against mages. This fight would be interesting.

"And now we have Tris, The Wuju Wonder!" Draven drew out the r in her name for added effect. "Both of these competitors have shown quite a bit of talent so this match should be quite entertaining!"

I focused on my sight to see Tris' face clearly. She wore the serious expression she had whenever she discussed real battle. This time it was much more intense than I'd ever seen. She was wearing all black, a short skirt as usual and a tight long sleeve shirt. She was equipped with two swords this time as opposed to one. Assuming she knew how to use two at once, she really was holding back during training. This guy wouldn't stand a chance.

"If the audience would please join your favorite commentator in the countdown."

"3!"

"2!"

"1"

...

"GO!"

Tris charged at the man, removing one of her swords from its sheath. Deletrear however, just stood there. Waiting.

As Tris was about to reach him a glowing orange wall appeared in front of her. She had to time to slow down but managed to let her shoulder take most of the impact. She staggered away from the wall but had no time to recover as a giant boulder appeared from nowhere, its appearance similar to the wall.

 _That's some impressive magic._ I admired how effortless the spells were to Deletrear. He simply stood there watching her.

Tris jumped out of the way from the boulder just in time to avoid being crushed. She gritted her teeth and ran towards him again. This time he sent out small glowing projectiles, balls of magic.

She drew out her other sword and began avoiding and slashing at the projectiles as they came close to her. Despite Deletrear's efforts, Tris was advancing towards him quickly. It wasn't until then that I noticed what his play was.

Through the fight, his hands never moved from behind his back. The whole time he had been building up a large sphere of magic, one Tris wouldn't be able to cut through.

Deletrear threw the massive orb at Tris. Her face revealed clear panic. She simply kept running instead of attempting to dodge the attack.

 _What the hell is she thinking?_

Within seconds the sphere had hit her, and she was gone. It was as if the sphere had completely disintegrated her.

 _Wait, I know this trick._

Deletrear seemed satisfied, so sure that he had won that quickly. He wasn't prepared for what came next.

Without warning two of Tris appeared on either side of him. He audibly shouted in surprise, he had no time to assess his situation.

"And Tris comes out with a surprise attack! Will she be able to finish him in one move?!" Draven shouted into his microphone.

Tris 1 slashed at him, making contact with his upper arm, leaving a large gash. Tris 2 went for his chest, leaving a deep cut across it.

Neither move was fatal though, Deletrear sent out a pulse of magic, shoving T1 and T2 away from him. His hands began to glow as he made his next move. He pushed both of his fists out like a punch and two massive glowing fists appeared in front of both of the girls, striking them both and putting them on the ground.

T1 and T2 got up and dashed at him with speed I'd never seen from Tris. They viciously sliced at the mage, to no avail. He blocked each attack with small shields appearing and reappearing with each attack from the girls.

I could tell from his expression that he was trying to figure out which was the real Tris. I hoped Tris had learned from our brawl not to make the mistake of showing which was which.

My prayers were not answered, it was obvious that one was moving faster and more efficiently than the other. She was gonna lose to him the same way she lost to me.

Deletrear used a burst of magic to shove the fake Tris away from him and turned to the real one. Glowing chains appeared and attached themselves to the ground, wrapping around Tris. She struggled to move but before I knew it a sword had appeared and forced its way into her chest.

I winced at the sight of my impaled friend. I waited for her body to crumble to the ground but instead, I only saw her vanish.

Deletrear screamed in pain as Tris shoved both of her swords into his back. She was the real one all along.

She removed her swords from Deletrear's now dead body and slipped them back into their sheaths. The entire stadium was silent as Deletrear's body fell to the ground.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Draven shouted into his microphone. The entire crowd joined him in celebration. "The Wuju Warrior ends the match with a surprising killing blow!"

She threw her hand in the air to wave at the audience, a huge grin planted on her face.

I couldn't help but have the same grin on my own face. She was something else.

* * *

"Tris!" I called to her as she re-entered the spectating area. She looked at me and smiled, making her way over to me.

"What'd you think?" She looked up at me excitedly.

"You were insane!" I exclaimed. "You fooled everyone with that fake out!"

She shrugged and flashed a cocky grin. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

"You sure are." I rolled my eyes but my words were sincere. We held our eye contact and shared a smile.

"Tris!" Another voice called from across the room, making both of us jump. I turned to see Tris' friend from the other day running towards us.

I looked back to Tris. "I'll leave you to it." I flashed her one last smile and she returned it. I turned and walked away.

As I wandered the area I listened to the conversations around me.

"That last match was crazy!" "I know! Isn't that Tris Chick kinda hot?"

"Did you see that guy in the first round that could control frogs?" "Yeah, he almost managed to win too!"

"I can't believe I even made it to the second round."

"Riven's participating, right? Any other former champs?" "Yeah actually, I heard that guy ren-"

"Hello, Khar."

I turned to the voice, knowing exactly who I'd see. Yasuo.

"What do you want, now?" I glared at him, my blood boiling.

"Just wanted to explain my intrusion yesterday."

"So you had a reason? I honestly Thought you were just being a dick." As little as I wanted to look at him, I held his gaze.

"It's just that, if I find you messing with me or my plan again," He smirked. "That information I found will become very public very fast."

I looked down to the floor.

"What would the Freljorians here think if they knew _you_ were Snjór Jökull?" He waited for a response, I gave him none. "I personally think they would be less than thrilled. So stay out of my business with Riven, okay?"

I looked back up at him. "Leave me alone and I'll do the same, k?" My words were practically spat at him.

He shrugged. "Works for me." He flashed one more smirk before finally leaving me alone.

I shook my head clear of him after watching him leave. I couldn't have him clogging my thoughts when it was time for my match. I had to focus.

Who knew what I'd be up against this time?

* * *

My time had come, to my dismay. I was told who my opponent would be just before entering the ring. I would up against a former champion. One that was kicked out of the league for unnecessary aggression towards his fellow champions. I was not exatcly feeling confident.

I swallowed my nerves and began walking out into the arena.

"Returning to hopefully put on another good show, we have Khar, The Energy Warrior!" Draven called out to the heavens. He lowered his voice before speaking again. "But how will he do against his opponent Renekton, The Butcher of the Sands?!"

The crowd went wild as the monster thrashed his way onto the battlefield, giant fan blade in hand.

I audibly gulped. Renekton always struck me as terrifying and unpredictable when I would watch league matches. He was one of the last people I wanted to see on the other side of that arena.

And yet there he was, and there was me.

"Now again, say it with me folks!"

"3!"

 _I can do this._

"2!"

 _I think I can do this._

"1!"

 _I hope I can do this._

"GO!"

The beast snarled as he charged towards me. I had already begun absorbing all the energy I could before the countdown had finished. By the time Renekton reached me I had built up enough to see his attack coming, and duly avoid it. He swung his massive blade at my position but I was already gone, dashing to the side just in time.

He roared in frustration and jumped towards me. I panicked and focused my energy into my arms, putting them in front of me. His blade smashed into them but did not cut through, the energy shield around them held strong.

The crowd went wild and I widened my eyes in surprise, as did the beast. I hadn't realized how much my training would pay off. I dashed behind me, distancing myself from my enemy. I focused some of my remaining energy into my hands as well, hopefully giving them enough power to hurt Renekton.

He dashed towards me again, I knew I had to keep playing defensively or I'd be toast.

When he finally attacked I blocked him once again, the force not breaking my shield but pushing me back slightly. I took the opportunity to slam my fist into his leg, earning a howl of pain from him.

Out of reflex, he swung his blade at me, the dull end hitting my stomach. The force made me fly backward and land on my stomach.

I slammed my fist against the ground and forced myself onto my feet. I stood up, staggering and faced my opponent again. I spit blood out of my mouth and began forming a weapon I never had before, Gauntlets.

Realizing what I was doing, Renekton once again advanced towards me. He slashed and slashed at me but I put all my focus into my weapon and my senses, dodging side to side until one of his swings finally hit me. The sharp part of his blade managed to cut into my side, leaving a bloody gash under my arm pit. I jumped away from him and grit my teeth. I'd have to ignore the pain.

My gauntlets were finished just in time. They were bulky and had spikes on the knuckles, modeled after the iceborn gauntlet. I prayed that they would be able to do some real damage to the monster in front of me.

I flowed the remainder of my stored energy to my muscles in my arms and legs, increasing their strength. I could do this.

Renekton swung his blade at me and I moved my body to the side, avoiding a swift death. I jumped up and slammed my equipped fist into the side of his face. It made an impact, throwing his face to the side and leaving an indent in his scales from the spikes.

The cheering audience influenced me to flash a grin, what a stupid thing to do in a fight.

Out of nowhere, the beast's tail slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground. I fell on my back only to see Renekton's massive guillotine plummeting down towards me.

I rolled to the side and jumped back onto my feet. Renekton attempted to punch me but I grabbed his fist with my hand. This was a move I didn't exactly think through.

I heard the beast let out a low sneering laugh before yanking me towards him. I was stopped only once his other fist slammed into my stomach. I coughed blood onto his arm and the ground below it. I let out a low groan before he flung me across the arena.

I skipped like a rock against the ground before skidding to a halt flat on my stomach, face in the dirt.

"That," I muttered as I pushed myself onto my hands and knees. "Did not go as planned." I spit blood from my mouth and looked up. Renekton was standing there staring me down. He wanted me to make the move now.

I let out a sigh, completely out of ideas. I looked at my hands and deflated with disappointment. His last blow had made my gauntlets disperse.

"It was such a good idea, too." I complained out loud.

I started absorbing more energy as I got to my feet. My original plan would work, I just needed to be more careful. Just like my previous fight, I let myself get cocky. That was something I couldn't keep doing.

I waited for the energy to make its way to my limbs, putting extra into my hands and feet, and made my move.

I pushed my feet hard against the ground and hurtled myself towards my enemy.

Going at breakneck speed I slammed my shoulder into Renekton's chest, who wasn't expecting me to be so quick. The wind was knocked out of him, he released a hissing wheeze.

He staggered as I landed back on the ground. By the time I landed another blow to his stomach he had recovered and was even more furious than before. I stepped to the side as he swiped at me with his enormous blade. I waited for him to attempt another attack before making another move. He let out an angry hiss of pain as I smashed my fist into his knee.

He kneeled, unable to stand after the blow. I reached and hit his face with all the strength I could muster. His face flung towards the ground with the force of my punch.

I thought about making a sword, but I had no way of knowing if I'd be able to pierce his scales enough to kill him. I did have another way I could finish things, though.

I brought as much energy as I could into my palm, forming a sphere of pure power and energy in my hand. I stared at Renekton, waiting for him to make a move as I built up my final blow.

He started to recover, slowly getting up to his feet. I made sure to get some distance between us.

He managed to stand even with his knee being injured. He glared into my eyes from his position. They were glowing red, an aura of violent energy surrounding him.

"Uh oh, someone's getting scary!"

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself. I had to hurry up.

He let out a roar, now showing no proof of his injuries. I closed my eyes, building the power into the sphere as much as I could.

I opened my eyes and saw the monster 8 feet in front of me. Before he could reach me, I hurled the energy sphere at his chest, making an impact within a second. When the orb hit him, it caused a massive explosion, enough to push me back a few feet.

The blast sent the monster flying back, not stopping until he slammed into the wall of the arena, creating a crater.

When the beat hit the ground, he didn't even attempt to get up. The audience was hushed as they waited for something to happen.

But nothing did.

"Ladies and gentleman Khar, The Energy Warrior puts on another good show!" The crowd erupted into shouts as Draven spoke. "And he's managed to beat the roughest toughest reptile in Valoran!"

I winced at the pain in my side, now feeling it again.

"I did it," I breathed, looking around at the adoring crowd. A huge smile crept its way onto my face as I felt my wounds heal.

 _But if I had that hard of a time with him, how am I gonna win the next round?_

* * *

 _ **Holy shit that was long. I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought I'm always open to criticism.**_

 _ **-Lance**_


End file.
